Precious Things
by Pandorama
Summary: Companion to Ljubavi. AU fluff.


**A/N – This is the third and final installment of my AU Luby family one-shots (Ljubavi, The Best Medicine, and Precious Things). I didn't have much of a point to these other than fluff, but I like to think it's more substantive fluff than the norm. But no matter – they were fun to write and hopefully, fun to read. This final ficlet is dedicated to Rory for being her crazy and highly entertaining self.**

* * *

It was a rare quiet moment alone with one another; Anna curled in her bed poring over a book, Danijel busy cutting pictures of sports cars from his father's auto magazine, Kata supposedly picking up the stuffed animals and dolls that littered her floor, though both her parents knew that she was more than likely only making the mess worse. Two mugs of hot tea steamed on the kitchen table in front of them as they sat, chairs pulled close together, Luka's larger hand enveloping Abby's smaller one, a comfortable silence settled over the kitchen. Dropping his head slightly, he brushed his lips over her temple, whispering a few suggestive things in her ear as she giggled quietly, then stopped abruptly, nodding her head towards the kitchen door where Kata stood with her hands on her hips. Glowering, green eyes flickering with apparent disapproval of the public display of affection, she stomped towards them, feetie pajamas smacking on the hardwood. Luka arched an eyebrow as the little girl pulled a chair out and clambered into it, folding her hands seriously on the table. Abby tilted her head to one side. "Can we help you, miss?"

Kata glared at her, lips pursed. "We need to have a disgustion."

It took everything they had not to burst into laughter. Fighting back a smile, Abby corrected her daughter. "You mean a 'discussion'?"

"Yes." The girl, tiny as she was, straightened up and began drumming her fingers on the table impatiently.

Abby spoke first, clearing her throat and warning her husband with a little jab that he was not to laugh. "And what, may I ask, is this in regards to?"

Luka had to hide his grin behind a mug of tea as Kata considered. "I think you and Tata should have another baby."

At this, Luka began coughing loudly, tea dribbling down his chin as he'd swallowed the wrong way at the statement. Abby gave him a sideways look, then turned back to their daughter. "I don't think we're really planning on that, princess."

"Why?" Kata pouted. "I want a baby sister or brother. It's not fair."

Recovered from his fit, Luka leaned against his folded arms on the table and furrowed his brows. "Why isn't it fair?"

The already high-pitched voice ascended into a sharp whine. "Because Anna has Danijel and me, and Danijel has me, and I don't have a baby!" Her bottom lip quivered. "I want one!"

Abby glanced at Luka a moment, then back at their youngest, who looked to be on the verge of a fit. "I thought you liked being the baby, though."

It was clearly the wrong thing as Kata's lower lip jutted out even further and she crossed her arms in displeasure. "I don't want to be the baby anymore! I want a new baby!"

Luka sighed softly and reached out to tuck a long strand of hair behind the little girl's ear. "Mommy and I…we…well, we don't think it's such a good idea to have another baby."

A whimpering sound preceded a large, shining alligator tear. Kata's voice was small and whiny as she looked up with large, pleading eyes. "But why?"

With a small smile, Abby got up from the table to crouch by her daughter's chair, stroking her head gently. "It's complicated –"

"No it's not!" She pounded a little fist on the table. "It's not compilated!"

She folded into her mother's arms, sulking and sniffling as Abby sat down with her youngest child on her lap. "Hey, look at me a minute."

Kata's face tilted up, marred by a half-scowl, half-pout. "I could be a good big sister."

Luka reached across the table to stroke his daughter's hair, an idea forming in his mind. "I think maybe you're right, draga."

"You do?" Her eyes widened hopefully, shining emerald orbs imploring him.

Thirteen years together had taught Abby to understand what he was saying before he said it. She smiled down at the petite child. "Do you remember how we told you that a very long time ago, Tata had another family?"

Kata's lips pursed together in a mimic of her mother. She nodded. "In Croatia."

"Right." Luka pulled his chair around closer to the pair. "I had another little girl and little boy. You remember their names?"

"Jasna and Marko," she answered immediately. "And they had another mommy named Danijela."

"Yes." Luka kissed to top of his daughter's head, her soft brown curls tickling his nose. "Jasna and Marko – they didn't have a big brother or sister to watch over them, like you have Anna and Danijel."

"But…" Kata pondered this a moment. "They're not here."

Abby shook her head. "No, but that doesn't mean they don't need someone to watch over them."

Kata's face contorted as she tried to process this. "But…if I can't _see_ them, how do I watch over them?"

Luka smiled. "You watch over them by keeping them in your heart."

"So that they're always safe in there," Abby added. She caught Luka's eye.

"Okay…" Kata mulled this over a moment, then broke into a grin. "I can do that."

Luka leaned over to kiss her gently on the forehead. "You promise?"

Kata snuggled up against Abby happily. "Yes. Promise."

Abby turned her head slightly, still stroking her daughter's hair with one hand, to see a pair of grey eyes gazing at her contentedly. Slowly, he leaned in to kiss her, drawing back to mouth the words he didn't need to say anymore for her to know, but did so nonetheless. "I love you."


End file.
